


Our Life Together, Forever

by Dinos_Fries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kid!Hinata - Freeform, Kid!Tsukishima, Kid!Yachi, Kid!Yamaguchi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kid!kageyama - Freeform, kid!lev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinos_Fries/pseuds/Dinos_Fries
Summary: Koutarou and Keiji have known each other since childhoodThey've been best friends foreverWill they stay together until they grow old?warning: BoyXBoy, if you are not comfortable with it, I suggest you don't read.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	1. "The first time we met"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to say that I do not own the original Haikyuu!! characters!  
> Haruichi Furudate owns the original Haikyuu!! characters.
> 
> Again, this story contains BoyxBoy, if you are uncomfortable with that I suggest you not read this
> 
> If you want to know the ships in this story:
> 
> ( M a i n )  
> -BokuAka 
> 
> ( S i d e )  
> -KuroKen  
> -IwaOi  
> -DaiSuga  
> -AsaNoya
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> >AkaKou

Age: Keiji- 6, Koutarou- 7

( 3rd Person's POV )

Keiji had no friends, but he was used to it, no one would approach him since he always seems to be cold to other people, so he just ignores the need to make friends and block them by reading books about flowers since flowers were always very fascinating to him

Keiji was an academically smart boy, but he wasn't used to showing or expressing his emotions well, so he seems very cold to people around him. His mothers worry about his well-being sometimes, they often pray that something or someone might help Keiji with expressing his emotions more, since they've tried several times, but sadly failed.

It was just like any other day for Keiji, he was in the park, under a tree, reading a book about flowers,

He could see the other kids playing together, but he proceeded to go back to reading his book,  
but as he was flipping through a new page, a weird-looking boy came up to him

"Hello! What are you doing?" the weird-looking boy curiously asked

"I'm reading..." Keiji silently answered

"OOOh!! What are you reading about?" the weird-looking boy asked him

"flowers..." Keiji answered quietly again

"Wow! so cool!! Do you want to play with me?" the weird-looking boy asked him with a bright smile

"Don't you have other kids to play with? I'm not very interesting, you know" Keiji told the boy coldly, the weird-looking boy looked at him then left

Keiji went back to reading his book, but the guilt swallowed the poor boy

"Maybe I was too harsh to him...I should've agreed with him" Keiji thought to himself, he was interrupted from his self bubble by a hand holding a single pink tulip flower

Keiji looks up to see the weird-looking boy again, but now instead of a ball he was holding, he was now holding a tulip

"Huh?" Keiji said confusedly

"You said you were reading about flowers! What's this flower?" the weird-looking boy asked him

"Oh..., Well, those are Tulips, it's scientifically known as Tulipa, it's normally brightly colored. They have bulbs as storage organs" Keiji explained

"Ahhhh," the weird-looking boy said, Keiji chuckles at himself, he found it funny how the boy tried to look like he understood what Keiji just said

"Can you tell me more about flowers? You seem to like them! I'm Bokuto Koutarou by the way! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm seven! I go to second grade! Aren't I cool? What's your name?" the boy rambled

"Uh...sure, I can tell you more about flowers..., I'm Akaashi Keiji, I'm six and I go to first grade," Keiji told the boy

"Nice to meet you, Agaashee! Do you wanna be friends?" The named Koutarou said with a bright smile, Keiji's eyes widen in surprise,

"No one has asked to be their friend before...Doesn't he think I'm mean?" Keiji thought to himself

"Don't you think I'm rude?" Keiji asked the boy

"Nope!" the boy said as he smiled, "Can you tell me more about you? You're really interesting!" the boy added casually

"Um, sure" Keiji answered

Keiji smiled to himself, he finally made a friend


	2. "I will always protect you!!"

Age: Keiji- 9, Koutarou- 10  
Trigger Warning: Homophobic Slurs

( 3rd Person's POV )

Koutarou and Keiji have been close ever since they met, they were always together since they went to the same school but now they're in different schools, and this scared Keiji...  
He wouldn't know anyone...he wouldn't have any friends...he would be alone again,  
And the thought of that terrified Keiji, but Koutarou told him that he would be fine, and he believed Koutarou, of course.

Everything was fine, until one day, Koutarou went to pick up Keiji from his school, but Keiji wasn't where he always wait for Koutarou, so Koutarou went and looked for him.

When Koutarou finally saw Keiji hiding in a bush in the playground, he noticed that Keiji was crying, he immediately pulled Keiji out of the bush and wrapped him in a warm hug

"Agaashee, why are you crying?" Koutarou asked Keiji as he carried him   
( Keiji was too light for his age ). This was the first time he had seen Keiji cried, so it worried Koutarou.

Koutarou placed him on a bench, then he sat down on the bench too

"Agaashee, why are you crying?" Koutarou asked him again, Keiji just shook his head

"Hey...you can tell me anything, Agaashee," Koutarou told Keiji, Keiji looked up to him, his eyes filled with tears

"Bokuto-san...is my family weird?" Keiji asked Koutarou as tears fall from his eyes

"Nope! Your moms are really cool! and you're super cool!" Koutarou told him

"Why are you asking?" Koutarou asked him

"Well, some kids told me that my family is weird because I have two moms..." Keiji told him  
"They said that girls loving girls are disgusting...They called me a f*gg*t then they beat me up" Keiji added as more tears fall from his dark blue-green eyes

"Hey...Agaashee, you shouldn't listen to them! They're wrong!!" Koutarou immediately said  
"Everyone can love whoever they want! That's what my parents, grandparents, and sisters always tell me!" Koutarou immediately added, Keiji looked back up to him

"Really, Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked Koutarou as his dark blue-green eyes shine

"Mhm!! And if they hurt you again, I'll scare them away!!" Koutarou said confidently, Keiji giggled and then smiled

The reaction from Keiji made Koutarou flustered a bit, he wiped off the tears on Keiji's cheeks and then he cupped Keiji's face, this startled Keiji a little

Koutarou smiled at him 

"I will always protect you, Agaashee!!" Koutarou said

"Really, Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked

"Yeah!! And I'm never gonna leave you!!" Koutarou proudly said

"Me too, Bokuto-san," Keiji told him

"Promise?" Koutarou asked Keiji as he stuck out his pinky

"Promise," Keiji said as he linked their pinkies together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhh!!! >:DD More chapters of bokuaka for you <33
> 
> >AkaKou


	3. "We'll find each other again"

Age: Keiji- 11, Koutarou- 12

( 3rd Person's POV )

Keiji moved to Kouatrou's school after he still kept getting bullied and for once he felt relieved at that time but now he is facing the hardest situation that he's ever dealt with...

How does he tell Koutarou that he's leaving? 

The day that his moms were supposed to tell the Bokuto Family finally came...Keiji about to burst all his emotions about the situation, from the day his mothers told him to the day he was finally supposed to tell Koutarou

The Bokuto family came into the living room of the Akaashis, everyone noticed the suffocating aura from Keiji

"Keiji, are you alright," one of Koutarou's sisters asked Keiji who was spacing off

"Ah! Um, I'm Alright, Kichi onee-san" Keiji answered shortly

"Your moms told us that you guys have something important to tell us, so we came immediately," Mrs. Bokuto said

The Bokuto and Akaashi Family have grown very close after Keiji and Koutarou became best Friends..so this news was very important since they were all like family

"Takao! Midori! You guys are here!!" Keiji's mother said as she went down the stairs,

"Tamiko, love! They're here!!" Keiji's mother yelled 

Tamiko went down and they sat in the living room

"We're sorry to interrupt your Sunday but this is very important since we are almost like a family" Tamiko-san said 

"It's not a big deal, Tamiko," Midori-san said cheerfully

"Um...The news is great but there some cons to it" Natsuo-san said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Oh, what's the news?" Takao-san asked 

"Natsuo got a big job deal!!" Tamiko-san said with a happy one but her expression is not happiness

"That's great!!" Midori-san exclaimed,

"yeah...but.." Natsuo-san started 

"but?" Takao-san asked

"It's in Miyagi..." Natsuo-san finished, as she finished her sentence Keiji burst out crying

"Oh, dear-" Midori-san exclaimed

"Keiji, what's wrong?" Kichi-chan asked him, Koutarou immediately stood up and went to Keiji's side

"I don't want to move!! I want to stay here!! I know that this is going to help mom's business but I don't want to leave Koutarou!! Miyagi is so far away from here!!" Keiji said as tears fall down his face

"...K-Keiji, it's going to be fine! you'll meet new friends and go to a new school," Tamiko-san said as she started to list the good things about them moving, she was very worried about Keiji

This the first time Keiji has ever thrown a tantrum, so they didn't know how to deal with it

"NO, IT'S NOT!! WHO WILL PROTECT ME?! KOUTAROU AND I PROMISED TO STAY TOGETHER!!" Keiji yelled as he stood up to run to his room

"K-Keiji!!" Natsuo called to him, she was visibly worried for her son

"This has never happened before...." Tamiko-san said worriedly

"Maybe that sudden move is getting to him, don't worry it'll pass soon," Takao-san said 

Koutarou stood up, they all looked at him

"Koutarou is there something wrong?" Midori-san asked him

"Um, Keiji might need someone to comfort him...I'll go to him," Koutarou said with a tiny sad smile

"Oh Okay, grab a glass of water for him" Midori-san answered him, Koutarou nodded and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and then he went to Keiji's room

\- - - - - - - - -

Koutarou knocked on Keiji's door, Keiji's sniffling was very audible from the other side of the door

"GO AWAY" Keiji yelled,

"Hey...Hey Hey, Agaashee, it's just me" Koutarou said from the other side of the door

"Okay...you can come in, Bokuto-san..." Keiji said silently

Koutarou opened the door slowly and then went inside, Keiji was laying on his bed, he was silently sobbing, Koutarou sat down on the bed

"Hey...Hey Hey, Agaashee...Don't cry...here have some water" Koutarou said as Keiji  
sat up, Keiji carefully took the glass of water from Koutarou's hands

"Thanks, Bokuto-san," Keiji said as he drank the water, after Keiji drank he gave the glass to Koutarou who placed it on the nightstand

"Agaashee, you shouldn't be sad about moving," Koutarou said while trying to sound optimistic, Keiji looked at him with sad eyes 

"Bokuto-san, I'm gonna be lonely again...Tokyo is very far from Miyagi..., I won't be able to see you again in a very long time!!" Keiji said sadly, Koutarou cupped Keiji's face, he looked at him with a sad expression

"Agaashee...I'm sad that you're leaving too, but you have to see the good parts of it too!!" Koutarou said, Keiji looked back at him 

"But Bokuto-san! we promised to stay together.." Keiji said

"You will keep your promise!! Because I'll always be in your heart!!!" Koutarou said with a grin, Keiji smiled

"I promise that someday in the future I will find you!!" Koutarou said smiling brightly at Keiji, Keiji blushed

"I trust you that you will, Bokuto-san," Keiji said with a smile

Koutarou's eyes twinkle with happiness, he embraces Keiji in a hug and Keiji hugged him back. They stayed like that until they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O O M <33 new chapter :b
> 
> >AkaKou


	4. "I still think and talk about you"

Age: Keiji-13 Koutarou-14

( 3rd Person's POV )

( Keiji's Side )

"Aka-chan!!!" Keiji looked behind him to see Tooru running to him with Hajime and Koshi behind him

"Good Morning, Oikawa-san, Iwa-san, and Suga-san," Keiji politely his friends

"Awww come on Aka-chan!! no need for formalities~~" Tooru said with a flirty tone, Keiji rolled his eyes but nodded

"Suga-san, are you alright? You look like you haven't slept" Keiji asked, Koshi looked at him

"Yeah...I only slept a little-" Koshi said very visible that he's really tired

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! Mr. Refreshing doesn't look refreshing anymore" Tooru said, then he laughs at his own joke

"Shut up, Crappykawa! It wasn't funny" Hajime said as he nudged Tooru's arm which led to Tooru pouting

"Mean Iwa-chan!!! It was funny!!! Right Aka-chan?" Tooru said, Keiji scoffed, Tooru pretended to look offended

"Why didn't you sleep well, Suga-san?" Keiji asked his friend,

"UGGH well, there was an annoying owl that was staying on the tree outside my bedroom window, and it wouldn't stop screeching" Koshi complained, Keiji listened to Koshi's explanation but after Koshi was done his mind want off to the annoying owl that HE knew...

________________________________________________________________________

'psstttttt!! Agaashee!' Keiji looked around his room, he didn't see anyone, 'psstttt!! Agaashee!!' Keiji looked outside his window to see Kotarou sitting on the branch of the tree outside his window. 'HAH? Bokuto-san gets in you might fall!! get in here!!' Keiji whispered, Koutarou chuckled but got in, 'Bokuto-san! What are you doing here?' Keiji asked quietly, 'well...I got in a fight at school...and my parents got mad, so ran away!! And I went here to ask you if you want to run away with me to paradise!!' Koutarou said with a wide grin........

________________________________________________________________________

"Oof-" Keiji walked straight to an electric pole then he fell, Tooru burst out laughing,

"Akaashi-kun, are you alright??" Koshi asked as he helped his friend up, Tooru was still laughing at Keiji until Hajime smacked his head

"MEAN IWA-CHANNNN" Tooru groaned, Keiji brushed off the dust off his pants and shirt

"Uhhh, I'm fine, Suga-san! I was just distracted a bit" Keiji said,

"A little? Aka-chan, Aka-chan, you were distracted for 7 minutes, you weren't answering to us" Tooru said, "Who were you thinking about Aka-Chan~~~" Tooru said curiously

"I- uh, I was just reminded of an old friend," Keiji said as he blushed, Tooru looked at him with that LOOK, then Keiji became more embarrassed

"Oi Crappykawa!!! Stop making the poor boy uncomfortable" Hajime said as he smackedTooru's head

"Iwa-chan!! Stop doing that!! It hurts" Tooru complained, Koshi burst out laughing

"Oh shut up Mr. Refreshing!! Anyways, I'm sorry Aka-chann!! I was just really curious about that friend of yours~~" Tooru said, "SOOOO~~ Can you tell us about them?~" Tooru asked,, Keiji nodded

"Wel-ACHOO" Keiji sneezed his friends looked at him with worried eyes, "Sorry, I'm alright! Anyways, Well, before I had a best friend, he looked a lot like an owl because of how he fixes his hair, but that's all I'm telling you" Keiji explained,

Tooru pouted and tried to convince Keiji to tell them more about Keiji's mystery best friend, which got Tooru another smack from Hajime, and laughs and scoffs from both Koshi and Keiji as they walked to school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Koutarou's Side )

"HEY HEY HEY!! KUBROOO!! GOOD MORNING" Koutarou shouted as he caught up to his friends, Tetsuro looked behind him to see Koutarou jogging up to them

"BROKUTOOO!! WAZZUPPP!!" Tetsuro greeted him, then they did their secret handshake, "Can you not shout? It's really early and you guys are so loud" Kenma complained without looking up from his game,

"Well maybe it's too early for you to play games," Tetsuro said as he snatched the game from Kenma's hands, Kenma's eyes widen in surprise but soon turned in to a murderous glare

"Give.my.game.back.Kuro." Kenma said coldly, Kotarou and Kuroo felt the cold tension, Kuroo gave the game immediately back

"Don't talk to me the whole day" Kenma said coldly as he walks faster, Kuroo pouted

"Kenmaaaaaaaa" Tetsuro called but Kenma ignored him, Koutarou burst out laughing, Tetsuro glared at him

"Tough luck in love, Kubro," Koutarou said as he laughed, Tetsuro rolled his eyes

"Yeah, like I'm the one hopelessly in love with my best friend that I haven't seen in years," Tetsuro said sarcastically

"Oi!! I'm not in love with Agaashee" Koutarou said, Tetsuro scoffed

"Brokuto, you talk about him a lot. It's like your obsessed with him!!" Tetsuro said, Koutarou rolled his eyes

"Yeah, like you aren't obsessed and soo in love with Kenma," Koutarou said

"Well, It's different, I AM actually in love Kenma, unlike you I am not in denial," Tetsuro said

"HAH?? I am not in love with Agaashee!! And I am not in denial!!" Koutarou said as he refuses to believe Tetsuro

"OH- I just remembered that I have homework I haven't answered!!!" Tetsuro said in dismay as he remembered

"Hah? What was it about?" Koutarou asked

"Uhh, I think we were supposed to research about the different symbolism of flowers!!" Tetsuro said

"OHHH!! That one was very easy!" Koutarou said as he smiled widely

"Hah??? How?? We don't know anything about flowers!! You don't even read, Brooo" Tetsuro said

"BROOO- Don't be mean!!! Actually, I just remembered everything Agaashee told me about flowers" Koutarou said, "Agaashee really loved flowers!! He liked to read a lot about them!!...." Koutarou added as he started to rant about Keiji again

"As expected," Tetsuro said quietly,

The rest of the way to school ended up to be, Koutarou rambling on about Keiji, and Tetsuro trying to get Kenma to talk to him again which backfired a lot


	5. "Saw your beautiful eyes"

Age: Keiji- 18 Koutarou- 19

( 3rd Person's POV )

( Keiji's Side )

"WAHHH!! Who knew College was so TOUGHHHHH" Atsumu complained, Osamu, Keiji, and Chikara looked at him with the 'Are you serious' look

"Everyone did" Osamu stated, Atsumu rolled his eyes

"It's only been 2 weeks, Atsumu-kun, it's gonna get worst," Keiji said, Atsumu groaned

"I wanna start partying!!!!" Atsumu said, Osamu, Keiji, and Chikara rolled their eyes again

"Tsumu-chan~ Don't worry!! Were gonna start partying!!" The four juniors looked over the right side of Atsumu, to see Tooru with Hajime and Koshi behind him

"When??" Atsumu asked, Tooru look at him

"Tomorrow!! Kuroo-chan is hosting a party!! And juniors are invited!" Tooru said happily,

"WAHH YESSS PARTYING!!! FINALLY!!" Atsumu said happily, Osamu looked at his senpais

"Will there be food?" He asked them, Tooru laughed

"Of course, Samu-chan!!" Tooru said, Osamu thought about it and he eventually agreed

"Wanna get dinner together?" Chikara asked the group, everyone agreed

"Soo~ Enno and Aka-chan, are you going to the party?" Tooru asked them

"No, I'm gonna focus on my studies," Chikara said, to which Keiji nodded in agreement

"PLEASEEEEEE!!! Just this onceeee!! You have to at least feel the feeling of partying!!" Tooru said, Chikara and Keiji looked at each other

"Okay...but Tooru-san is paying for everything we order today," Keiji said, Tooru looked at them

"fineeee" Tooru agreed, the group cheered

"I'm gonna order the most expensive thing on that menu," Hajime said, "Me too!!" Koshi said as he laughed

"You guys are mean to me!!" Tooru complained, the group laughed ( except Oikawa ) but it was interrupted when they bumped into another group

"Sorry!!" One of them said, Keiji immediately looked up, he made eye contact with the boy...

He saw those beautiful shiny golden eyes full of sparkle that he hasn't seen for years and he instantly knew that it's the boy he's been waiting for, for years.  
He can't believe he finally saw him again....he wanted to cry In happiness

"Owl-chan!! Kuroo-chan!! And you must be Kenma-chan!!" Tooru greeted the opposite group

"A-agaashee?" Koutarou asked in shock, everyone looked confused

"B-bokuto-san..." Keiji said as tears form in his eyes, Keiji's group of friends' eyes widen, they've never seen Keiji cry before

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( Koutarou's Side )

"I'm so excited about the party!!!!" Koutarou told his friend

"I know right!! The party is gonna be awesome! Right, Kenma?" Tetsuro asked his best friend who was busy playing with his switch

"I'm not going to the party" Kenma stated, Tetsuro pouted, Koutarou laughed

"PLEASE!!!! I'll do anything!!!" Tetsuro pleaded, Koutarou still kept laughing, Kenma looked at Tetsuro and thought

"Okay, but you'll buy me the new Animal Crossing game and I'm not socializing a lot," Kenma said, Tetsuro immediately nodded

They were talking about getting dinner until the bumped into another group

"Sorry!!" Koutarou said, He made eye contact with someone from the group

He saw those beautiful blue-green eyes full of knowledge that he used to stare at for hours, those eyes he hasn't seen for years and he instantly knew that it's the boy he's been looking for, for years.  
He can't believe he finally saw him again....he wanted to confirm it immediately

"Owl-chan!! Kuroo-chan!! And you must be Kenma-chan!!" Tooru greeted the opposite group

"A-agaashee?" Koutarou asked in shock, everyone looked confused

"B-bokuto-san..." Keiji said as tears form in his eyes, Keiji's group of friends' eyes widen, they've never seen Keiji cry before

"AGAASHEE!!" Koutarou said happily as he embraced Keiji, everyone was so confused

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't cry!! I'm here now!!" Koutarou said as he cupped Keiji's face to his tears, Keiji blushed a bit

"I missed you so much..." Keiji said as he was held by Koutarou, "Me too..." Koutarou said as he buried his face in Keiji's curls, They both wanted to stay like that but they were interrupted by Tooru's "cough", both Koutarou and Keiji pulled away from the embrace

"Um, so owl-chan, you know Aka-chan?" Tooru asked, Koutarou nodded

"Um, Bokuto-san, these are my friends," Keiji said as he pointed to his group of friends

"WAHH!! Agaashee, you made so many, friends!! I'm so happy!!" Koutarou said,

"I also made friends!! This is Kuroo!!! And Kenma!!" Koutarou said as he pointed to his friends

"Hey! Nice to meet you, Agaashee!" Tetsuro said, "Um, it's actually Akaashi" Keiji corrected Tetsuro

"And Hello Kozume-kun, it's nice to see you again" Keiji greeted him

"Hey Akaashi" Kenma said

"WAIIIIT- Kenma you know him???" Tetsuro immediately asked,

"Yeah, I met him on the first day of class, he's chill," Kenma said plainly

"ANYWAYS!! Spotlight on me! Hello!! As you know I am the great Oikawa Tooru! I, Iwa-chan, and Mr. Refreshing have known Aka-chan since junior high school!!" Tooru started, everyone in Keiji's friends ( including Keiji ) rolled their eyes

"And, there's Samu-chan and Tsumu-chan! And Chikara-chan!!! They've known Keiji since High School!!" Tooru finished, Koutarou smiled

"Thank you for taking care of my Agaashee!!!" Koutarou said, Keiji blushed, Tetsuro chuckled to himself,

"Yours?~," Tooru asked mischievously, both Keiji and Koutarou blushed

"Oh shut up, shittykawa!!" Hajime said as he smacked Tooru's head

"MEAN IWA-CHAN!!" Tooru said dramatically, Hajime rolled his eyes

"Um, Tooru was gonna treat us for dinner, do you guys wanna join?" Koshi asked, Koutarou and Tetsuro looked at them

"Sure!!" Tetsuro said

"You guys gotta order the most pricey meal in the menu" Hajime said mischievously

"IWA-CHANNNNNNNNN" Tooru said, Everyone laughed as they walk to the restaurant

Everyone was happy but most especially, Keiji and Koutarou, they have finally met again...

Their game of hide and seek has come to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me slowly realizing i'm terrible at this :'3


	6. "Tears,Confession,Comfort"

Tears,Confession,Comfort”

Age: Keiji- 20 Koutarou- 21  
( 3rd Person POV )  
( Keiji’s Part )  
Keiji’s class just finish, as he walked in the corridor to leading to the dorms, he received a phone call from an unknown number, reluctant Keiji answered  
\------------------ ‘Hello? Is this Akaashi Keiji?’ the unknown person in the other line asked  
“Um, yes, may I ask who you are? And we why you are calling me” Keiji asked  
‘Oh…of course, Um, we just want to inform you that…your mother, Akaashi Tamiko, has died of a heart attack today…We are deeply sorry for your loss’ the unknown person said  
Keiji’s eyes filled with tears,  
“How is my mother taking this?” Keiji asked  
‘Mrs. Natsuo is…not in a good condition right now…though we’re doing our best to comfort her…’ the person informed him, tears fall down from Keiji’s cheek  
“May I talk to her?” Keiji kindly asked while holding his tears  
‘Of course, I will put you on hold for a second’ the person said, as he waits on the person’s response, he proceeds to run to his dorm building, he took out his key and went inside

\-------------------

“Hey Keiji!!” Chikara greeted him  
“Hello…” Keiji greeted back, trying to hide his face that was filled with tear stains from Chikara  
“Hey…are you alright??” Chikara asked him, since he saw Keiji’s face  
“yeah, I’m great…I’m gonna study in my room now” Keiji immediately said and hurriedly lock himself in his room  
“…” Chikara stood there still wondering what happened, he had a worried expression on his face  
\------------------- ‘Keiji-san, I am back, thank you for waiting’ the person said, Keiji sat his bed  
“It’s not a problem…” Keiji said  
‘I will now hand the phone over to your mother” the person said, the line went silent for a moment until  
‘Keiji…’ a person called him  
“Mom…I am sorry I can’t be there for you and mama” Keiji said as he broke down to tears  
“I should’ve been there with her! I should’ve been there by your side!” Keiji sobbed  
‘Keiji…I know it’s hard, It’s hard for you and me…just losing her all of a sudden…’ Natsuo cried  
‘but, she would want use to stay strong for her…she would want us to be happy…’ Natsuo told him  
‘Keiji, your mama told me…that she wants you told find your soulmate for life like she did…she wants you to stay happy and find your love…’ Natsuo told him  
‘Keiji…grant your mama’s last wish and find your love…she’s so proud of you…, did you know that? She is so proud to have you as her son and so am I. She’s in heaven now…watching over us’ she said  
“I know she is, mom…I just wish I could’ve seen her for the last time…” Keiji cried  
‘I know you do, Keiji….but we just have to stay super strong! Like your mama used to say when you get hurt…’ natsuo told her son, Keiji sadly smiled at the memory  
“I’ll come home as soon as I can” Keiji informed his mother,  
‘It’s alright…just please come home in the funeral’ his mother told him  
“…alright mom…” he answered  
‘Keiji, I have to go now…I love you Keiji,dear…Goodbye!’ Natsuo said to her son, Keiji filled his tears as he remembers that his mama’s exact last words to him was “I love you Keiji, dear!”  
Keiji’s breath hitches,  
“Bye, mom, see you soon” Keiji told her, as tears keep falling down his cheeks  
‘Bye, I love you, and stay strong for your mama’ natsuo told her son, the line went silent then he heard the beep  
\----------------------- Keiji wiped his tears and stood up and changed into more comfortable clothes, then he went and sat down his bed again…he sighed, he kept staring at the ceiling as small tears fall down his face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( Koutarou’s Part )  
Koutarou stretched as soon as he stood up from his seat, he packed up his things, then he went straight to the corridors in search of Tetsurou, he scrolled through his phone until someone called him from behind, he looked over to see a girl  
“Um! Bokuto-senpai! Um, is it okay if we talk? I have something to tell you” The girl asked  
“Sure!” Bokuto said as he put his phone back to his pockets  
“What is is?” He asked the girl  
“I am Zukuchi Kumiko! I like you, Bokuto-senpai! I would really like if we go on a date! It’s okay if it’s just one date!” The girl blurted out, Koutarou’s eyes widen in shock  
“Oh…Um, sorry I can’t like you back, Zukuchi-chan! I already like someone…and I’m Gay…” Koutarou told her, her eyes widen  
“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!! I am so careless! I am so sorry again!! I hope we can be friends instead!” Kumiko said  
“Oh! Of Course!! You don’t mind that I’m gay?” Koutarou asked her  
“Oh! No no! I’m Bisexual actually!” Kumiko said with a smile, Koutarou grinned at her  
“The person you like will be very lucky to have a guy like you by their side!” Kumiko told him  
“Thank you!” Koutarou said  
“Are they close to you?” Kumiko asked him, he nodded and smiled  
“I’ve known them since childhood…” Koutarou told her  
“Ohhhhh~ Childhood best friends to lovers!” Kumiko remarked  
“huh?” Koutarou looked at her confused  
“oh- um, nevermind that” she said  
“’kay, do want to exchange numbers?” Koutarou asked her  
“Sure!!” she said, she took out her phone and handed it to him, Koutarou did the same, after they exchanged numbers, Koutarou’s phone suddenly rang  
“Oh!- um, here” Kumiko handed him his phone immediately, he also handed Kumiko her phone  
Koutarou answered the call  
\--------------------- “Hey hey hey!! What’s up Ennoshita??” Koutarou asked  
‘Um, can you come over to our dorm?” Chikara asked from the other line with a worried voice  
“Why?” Koutarou asked  
“…It’s Keiji…he came back crying…he locked himself in his room and you’re the only one with a key to his room and you’re the only one who could comfort him” Chikara said, Koutarou’s eyes widen  
“Is there something wrong?” Kumiko asked him  
“Ennoshita- I’ll be there in 5” Koutarou said worriedly, then he hanged up  
\---------------------- “Are you alright? Did something bad happened?” Kumiko asked  
“The person I like….something bad happened to him…” Koutarou said with a very worried expression, Kumiko’s eyes widen  
“If that’s the case, why are you still here!??? GO! GO COMFORT THEM! GO BE WITH THEM! SHOO! GO! DON”T WORRY ABOUT ME!! GO BE WITH THEM!!” Kumiko scolded him, Koutarou immediately stood up and ran  
“GOOD LUCK” Kumiko told him  
“THANK YOU” Koutarou said as he ran  
' \----------------------- When Koutarou finally arrived, he knocked on the door, After two knocks Chikara opened the door hurriedly,  
“Just get in and comfort him” Chikara told him, Koutarou took off his shoes, and immediately went to Keiji’s bedroom door  
He knocked,  
\----------------------- “It’s me, Agaashee!! Can I come in?” Koutarou said, he hears a hum in response  
“I’ll take that as a yes…” he said, he took out the key and unlocked the door, then he walked inside  
Keiji was sitting on his bed, his down, Koutarou sat beside him and embraced him in a warm hug  
“…Aggashee…what happened?” Koutarou asked him, he lifted up Keiji’s face to face him  
Keiji’s filled with tears, his hair was a mess, he looked like a mess  
“…mama’s gone, bokuto-san…she’s gone…” Keiji said quietly, as his tears kept falling down, Koutarou’s eyes widen, tears formed in his eyes too. It breaks his heart to see Keiji like this  
“’kaashi…you have to stay strong…I’ll never leave your side…I’ll help you stay strong…but for now…just let out everything your feeling, ‘kaashi” Koutarou told him,  
Keiji cried on his chest for an hour until he fell asleep…Koutarou wiped Keiji cheek and laid him down, Koutraou kissed his forehead then proceeded to go outside  
“He’s asleep now” Koutarou told Chikara, Chikara nodded  
“Thanks” he said, Koutarou nodded and proceeded to go back to his dorm.


	7. "Sad Tears, Happy Tears"

Age: Keiji- 20 Koutarou- 21  
“Thank you all for coming with me,” Keiji said to the Bokuto Family  
“It’s not a problem Akaamshi, we all want to say goodbye to auntie too…” Koutarou said, Keiji nodded  
When they arrived to front door, Keiji knocked, they waited for a few seconds until Natsuo opened the door for them  
“Keiji…you’re here” Natsuo said sadly smiling, she looked to Keiji’s right to see the Bokuto family  
“...Midori...Takao...Kichi...Kiyu...and Koutarou...It’s been so long since I saw all of you” Natsuo said as tears form in her eyes...Midori waved to her with a sad smile...  
“Um, come in...It’s cold out here” Natsuo said as she fully opened the door while wiping her tears  
All of them went inside, they took of their shoes and headed to the living room, Keiji on the other hand exucused himself, he went upstairs to his room,  
“It’s been so long...we lost contact with each other after the move...it made Tamiko upset back then...How did Keiji contact you?” Natsuo rambled  
“Well, Koutarou actually contacted us only two days ago, we we’re shocked that got to contact with you...though we never got an explanation” Midori said her eyes fixed at Koutarou, who was looking at the floor  
“Yeah Kou, how did you get contact with Keiji??” Kiyu asked her brother  
“Well-um, I might have forgotten to tell you guys that I have been meeting Akaamshi multiple times for a year and a half now-“ Koutarou said, everyone’s eyes widen  
“WHATTTT???!??!” Kichi exclaimed, “Kou-, I know you forget a bunch of things but- HOW COULD YOU FORGET TELLING US ABOUT THAT????” she added  
“Sorry-“ Koutarou said  
“let’s set that aside...We are so sorry for your loss Natsuo...” Midori said said sadly,  
“...It’s alright, she said she was happy that I stayed by her side until the end...” Natsuo said looking down at the floor,  
“How are you holding up auntie...?” Kiyu asked,  
“I’ve been doing good...I’m staying strong like she wanted” Natsuo said, the she looked at Koutarou  
“Kou...how is Keiji? How is he holding up?” Natsuo said with a sad expression  
“Well, he’s been trying his best to stay calm and collected, but some nights he would contact me and ask me to stay with him until he falls asleep, he sometimes cry randomly but he’s trying so hard to stay strong...” Koutarou told her with a sad expression, Natsuo’s eyes filled with tears, midori rubbed her back  
“This must be really hard for his to accept...” Natsuo cried,  
“This is very hard for both of you to accept...” Takao said sadly  
The doorbell suddenly rang,  
“I’ll get it,” Midori said as she stood up and went to the front door  
Natsuo looked at Koutarou,  
“Koutarou, can we talk in private?” She asked him  
“Of course, auntie” Koutarou immediately said, they both stood up and went to the garden  
“Why did you want to talk to me in private, auntie?” Koutarou asked  
“Koutarou...I need you to promise me something...” Natsuo said, he nodded  
“I want you to promise me that you will keep Keiji safe no matter what...I want you to never leave his side...no matter what...” Natsuo said, Koutarou looked at her smiling softly,  
“Of course I promise you that auntie” Koutarou said, Natsuo softly smiled him,  
“Well, we should head back inside,” Natsuo said, he nodded in agreement  
They bot went back inside, Natsuo went to greet guest, while Koutarou went upstairs  
Koutarou made his way to the upstairs hallway, he kept walking until he arrived to a room which the door was open, he went inside to see Keiji standing in the middle of the room holding a picture frame and a owl plushie  
“Hey ‘kaashi,” Koutarou said as he walked to Keiji, Keiji looked at him  
“...my mom bought this owl plushie for after we moved...she always said that it resembles you a lot and I agree with her...I named him Kou..., I slept with him beside me every night until I was high school..., I would bring him everywhere I go when I was in middle school...it was one of the reasons that I got bullied, but mama always told me to stay strong because Kou was with me and if I get hurt...he will heal me...the bullying only lasted for a month until Tooru, Koushi and Hajime-senpai approached my bullies and told them to stop, they were really popular so of course my bullies were scared of them, after that they be-friended me, I was scared to accept at first but they were really nice me so I gradually accepted” Keiji told Koutarou, Koutarou listened to him with his full attention  
“...We took this picture when Osamu, Atsumu, Chikara and I graduated...Our parents treated us to unlimited bbq that day, Tooru,Koushi and Hajime-san tagged along too, mama gave me an empty locket that day...she told when I find my special someone...I put both our pictures in it then we should bury it in the first place we met...she said that she and mom did the same thing before...” Keiji said, Keiji placed back the things on the shelf then turned to face Koutarou  
“I miss her...” Keiji told Koutraou, as tears fall down his cheeks, Koutarou embraced him in a hug  
“I know you do...we all do...” Koutarou whispered to Keiji’s ear  
They stayed like that until they were interrupted by Kichi calling them to come down  
“WE’RE COMING ONEE-SAN” Koutarou yelled back, then he looked at Keiji, he wiped away the tears on Keiji’s face and smiled at him, then they both came down  
( Timeskip after the reception )  
“hey...Aka-chan...how are you holding up” Tooru asked him as he sat down beside him  
“I’ve been trying...” Keiji said, Tooru sighed and looked at Osamu and Atsumu who were beside Keiji, trying to to comfort him  
“Thanks for worrying about me guys...” Keiji told them, “But really I am alright...” He added  
“...How is auntie holding up though...she lookds like she hasn’t slept in days...” Hajime said as he, Koushi and Chikara walked over to them  
“...mom told me she’s fine and she refuses my help...so I got no choice...” Keiji said as he sighed  
“Who’s that person beside your mom though...?” Koushi pointed to Midori who is comforting Natsuo  
“Oh, that Midori-obasan...she’s Bokuto-san’s mom and that over there, the one giving mom water, is Takao-ojisan...Bokuto-san’s dad. That over there the ones sitting in the arm chairs is Kichi and Kiyu-oneesan...Bokuto-san’s older sisters” Keiji explained to them,  
“Wow, I didn’t know owl-chan had 2 older sisters” Tooru said in shock  
“yeah, Kichi-oneesan is shockingly enganged to Kuroo-san’s older sister...she invited me to the wedding earlier” Keiji said,  
“Woahhhhh- That means Kuroo-chan and owl-chan are basically going to be brothers” Tooru said, everyone nodded  
“Speaking of Bokuto-senpai, where is he?? I haven’t seen him since the near end of the reception...” Chikara asked,  
“Well, I heard he went somewhere and he’ll be back in an hour or so” Atsumu said,  
“Where would he possibly needed to go” Osamu said  
~~~~~~~~~  
( Bokuto’s part )  
Bokuto stood there beside Tamiko’s headstone, he crouched down and began talking  
“Hello auntie...It’s been so long huh...Auntie Natsuo and ‘kaashi really misses you...they’re both really trying their their best to stay strong! You must be really proud of them...My parents and sisters miss you too, we all care about you dearly auntie...” Koutarou said  
“I have a confession to make auntie...” Koutarou said  
“I am deeply in love with son...I really don’t want to lose him again...all I can think about is him, I need him in my life auntie...just like you need auntie Natsuo in your life...even when he marries a different person...i would still love him but only from a far...I don’t care if he marries a different person...I just want him by my side...even if it’s only just as a friend...I hopelessly in love with him...I just want to be there for him, I want to kiss him, I want to be there by his side until he dies...” Koutarou rambled,  
‘I know that you will’ the whisper said  
“I promise you and auntie Natsuo that I will protect Keiji with my life, I will be ther to comfort him through the hard times and I will be there in his happy times, I will be there to support him on his dreams, I will be there...whenever he needs me, I will never let anything bad happened to him, I promise you that with my whole heart and ” Koutarou said while looking at the sky  
‘thank you kou...’ the whisper said, Koutarou smiled  
“Well, It was nice talking to you auntie...see you again soon!!!” Koutarou said as he walked away, he glanced behind him and he saw white figure of Tamiko waving goodbye to him, he looked back in front of him and smiled to himself


	8. "Reasons why I like him"

Age: Keiji- 21 Koutarou- 23

( 3rd Person POV )

It was the seasonal break, and Tooru was bored, so he called his "squad" and invited them over to have a sleepover, suprisingly everyone agreed ( but mabye it's because he bribed them with food )

An hour later, everyone arrived  
they all ended up ordering ramen, and watching romance movies and alien documentry  
after they watched mvies for 4 hours, they decided to play Truth Or Dare  
they all were all playing then it was Keiji's turn,

"Aka-chan!! It's your turn!!! Truth Or Dare?" Tooru said,

'...I guess it wouldn't hurt to choose Dare..." Keiji thought to himself

"Um, Dare" Keiji said, Tooru thought of a dare

"Hmmm, you have to list reason on why you like owl-chan!!" Tooru said proudly,

"...okay, um I like him because, he always make other people smile,because he is always so relaxed..., I like him because of how he inspires me in each way possible, I like him because somehow...we're the center of each other's universe..., I like him because even when he was far away...he was still always there for me..." Keiji rambled, everyone was crying happy tears

"WAHHHHHH!! IWA-CHAN THEY'RE SOULMATES!!! WAHHHHHH!! SO CUTEEEEE" Tooru said as he shook Hajime

"SHITTYKAWA LET GO!" Hajime said as he grabbed Tooru's arm, "hmph!" Tooru pouted, Hajime rolled his eyes but pulled Tooru and kissed him on the cheek, Tooru blushed

"How come ya'll not dating yet!! Ya'll so sappy together!!" Osamu told Keiji,

"Ehhhhh, It's never gonna happened!! Bokuto–san not intrested in someone like me" Keiji said, Atsumu rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah, I truly believe you" he said rolling his eyes, Tooru bursted out laughing

"AKAASHI AND BOKUTO/ AKA-CHAN AND OWL-CHAN SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Atsumu and Tooru sang, the rest of the group rolled their eyes, Keiji sighed and rolled his with them

"OKAY OKAY!! LET'S WATCH A SAPPY ROM-COM!!!" Tooru said as he took the remote

They ended up re-watching new girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol- i like new girl o v o
> 
> also if you want you can also read this in wattpad,  
> the link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/251808242-our-life-together-forever-bokuaka-story
> 
> >Tsuki.Yama


	9. "Reciprocate my feelings"

Age: Keiji- 22 Koutarou- 23

( Warning: clique alert )

( 3rd Person POV )

It was finally summer, everyone decided to go to the summer festival, but there is one person who doesn't know what's going to happened that day, and that boy is...

Akaashi Keiji

A month prior to the trip, Koutarou asked his friends for help with something very special to him

\----

( Flashback to a month )

January, ## , ####

Koutarou sat on the bench at the park as he waits for his friends,

After 10 minutes of waiting,

"BROKUTO!! WE'RE HERE!!" Tetsuro yelled as he dragged Kenma to Koutarou's direction, behind them we're Keiji's friends and Kumiko

"DUDE- YOU BROUGHT AKAAMSHI'S FRIENDS TOO?? AND KUMIKO-CHAN!" Kourtarou said shocked

"Well, yeah- you said you needed help on checking your confession plan to Akaashi, so why not bring all his friends and Kumiko to help out" Tetsuro explained,

"Yoohoo owl-chan!! You better have something big planned! Keiji deserves only the best, like I do!" Tooru said

"And when you do start dating you better not hurt him or else you'll catch these hands." Hajime and Koushi threatened him, all Keiji's friends glared at him with a murderous glare, chills ran down his spine

"OF COURSE!! I WOULD NEVER HURT AKAAMSHI!! please don't kill me-" Koutarou cried, they all burst out laughing

"AHAHAHAHAHA- Don't worry Bokkun! We all know you won't hurt Keiji! But our threat is not a joke!" Atsumu said happily

"ahahah...um, Kumiko-chan! I didn't expect you to be here-" Koutarou said

"Well- YOU'RE GOING TO CONFESS TO YOUR CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND! BRO- THIS SUCH A PRECIOUS MOMENT!! I WANNA SUPPORT YOU THROUGH IT, BO! also, I'm using you and Akaashi as the protagonists of my manga-" she said optimistically, though she whispered the last part

"WAHHHH THANKS YOU GUYS" Koutarou said,

"Okay, Okay stop chit-chatting! And tell us your plan" She said,

( end of flashback )

\-------

Now, present time, there they all are the Miyagi summer festival of ####, everyone was there, everything was going to plan, ( even though in Koutarou's original plan, that it was just going to be him and Keiji, the rest decided they would tag along )

"WOOOOW!! It's a shock that there aren't that many people!" Atsumu said,

"yeah, it's really shocking, I expected it to be crowded," Keiji said, "But I'm glad that there aren't that many people, we can enjoy the beauty of the cherry blossoms..." he added

"Woahhhhh-Bo is that a polaroid camera???" Kumiko asked,

"MHM!! I really wanna take a bunch of photos!! Here, take this other one! You can borrow it!" Koutarou said

"Thanks!!" Kumiko said, Keiji stared at them, a feeling that he's never felt before lurking

'Ignore it Keiji...just enjoy the scenery' Keiji told himself, he ignored Koutarou and Kumiko

"Akaaahee is ignoring me Kumiko-chan" Koutarou cried, Kumiko laughed,

the group walked around, tried out food

"Babe!!" a girl shouted as she wrapped her arms Kumiko

"Love! I'm so glad you can make it!" Kumiko said as kissed the girl's cheek, Keiji's eyes widen in surprise

'oh...ughhhh! my stupid brain, just keep making stuff up! Of course, he's just being nice to her! Keiji told himself

"Um guys, I'll see ya'll later!! We have somewhere to go!!" Kumiko said, they waved goodbye and continued on their trip

starting from Kumiko, pair by pair, one by one, everyone started disappearing,to which it confused Keiji, by the time it was evening the only people left were him and Koutarou

"Bokuto-san, where did the others go??" Keiji asked him, Koutarou looked at him confused, then he looked around, somehow he was too focused on learning how to use the camera that he forgot about the confession

"Huh? I didn't even notice that they were gone" Koutarou said, Keiji stared at him for a second

"You forgot about something didn't you?" Keiji asked, Koutarou's eyes widen as he blushed

'Dang it! Akaashi can read me so well!!' Koutarou cried to himself

"I-um, OH! Look! They're selling onigiri!" Koutarou said pointing over to the onigiri store, Keiji stared at his sudden outburst but he was excited about the onigiri, so he and Koutarou went over to the stand,

"Woah, they have every single type of onigiri!" Keiji said excitedly, Koutarou smiled

"A pair of every single one of those, please!" Kouatrou said happily, 'okay, distract akaashi until the fireworks start' Koutarou thought to himself

"You remembered what you forgot?" Keiji asked, "wahhhhh! Agaasheeeee! How can you read me so fast! But yeah" Koutarou said, Keiji laughed, Koutarou immediately took a picture ( though he was really bad at taking photos, so It ended up a little blurry ), the shutter shocked Keiji

"HAH? Bokuto-san! Did you just took a photo?" Keiji asked in a jokingly angry tone

"Nooooo," Koutarou said obviously lying,

"You have to throw that picture away! I probably look ugly" Keiji said,

"Aww, okay," Koutarou said pouting,

"Um, here you are, all in all, that's 300 yen," the store clerk said, Koutarou nodded and took out his wallet, Keiji took the plastic bag from the clerk, and took out his wallet too

"Let's split it Bokuto-san" Keiji insisted

"Nope! I'm paying! Don't worry about it I'm treating you!" Kouatrou said before Keiji could interfere Koutarou had already paid

"I'll buy anything you want Akaashee!" Koutarou said, Keiji smiled

"Alright, but not everything," Keiji said, Koutarou simply nodded,

They walked around while eating onigiri, As they walked Kouatrou took another picture of Keiji, again, the shutter shocked Keiji again who again, told Koutarou to throw it away

They participated in some festival games, they tried Kingyo-sukui*, Keiji managed to catch 3 goldfish mean while Koutarou didn't get to catch any, Keiji gave Koutarou his goldfish which made Koutarou really happy

( *Kingyo-sukui is goldfish catching with a paper scoop )

Koutarou also Shanteki*, He won a make your own candy kit, he gave that to Keiji

( *Shanteki is shooting at targets { which you win prizes } )

They ate as much food as they can, they ate Yakitori*, they ate Yaki imo*, they ate crepes*, they ate Choco Banana*, and they ate Kakigori*

( *Yakitori- a chicken skewer grilled in charcoal  
Yaki imo- is Satsuma-imo** {**a type of Japanese sweet potato} that's baked over wood fire  
*Choco Banana- are banana covered in chocolate, often with colorful sprinkles  
*Kakigori- are shaved ice, with flavors like Matcha green tea, topped with anything sweet like mochi )

As they ate Koutarou wondered how Keiji can eat so much but never gain weight,

After 2 hours of eating, Koutarou led Keiji to a secluded place

"Huh? Why are we here Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked him,

"I-um, this is the best place to watch the fireworks!" Koutarou said, Keiji simply nodded

Koutarou took a deep breath, he was really nervous

'pull yourself together Kou! I can do this!' he told himself

"Bokuto-san, are you alright? You look like you have stomach issues, do you need medicine?" Keiji asked him, he shook his head and took another deep breath

"I'm alright Akaashi..." Koutarou said, Keiji nodded

"Um, I really want to tell you something," Koutarou told him

"I'm all ear, Bokuto-san" Keiji softly smiled at him

"alright..." Koutarou said, he took another deep breath

"Akaashi...IREALLYLIKEYOU!IT'SOKAYIFYOUDON'TLIKEMEBACKBUTIREALLYHOPEYOUCANLIKEMEBACK" Koutarou said fast, Keiji looked at him confused

"I'm so sorry can you repeat that again Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked

"Akaashi...I really like you, It's okay if you don't like me back- but I really do hope you like me back-" Koutarou said slowly, Keiji smiled so wide,

"AHAHAHAAH, Of course, I like you back Bokuto-san! I care about you so much" Keiji laughed, Koutarou smiled so wide as he tackled Keiji to the grass, he pressed their foreheads together

"I'm so happy Akaashi! I will cherish you forever!" Koutarou said 

"I will too," Keiji said, Koutarou cupped Keiji's face

"Akaashi...can I kiss you?" Koutarou asked him

"mhm" Keiji hummed, Koutarou placed his lips onto Keiji's, the fireworks go off right on that moment

'I'm in heaven,' they both thought

they parted lips, and then held hands as they watched the fireworks

( Little did they know that they're friends were stalking them all day, and now are crying with happiness behind the bushes )

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKKKKK!!! I'm not done yet >:)))
> 
> >Tsuki.Yama


	10. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

WARNING: TIMESKIP SPOILERS

Age: Keiji- 25 Koutarou-26

( 3rd Person's POV )

Keiji awoke from his alarm clock, he got up from his bed, closed his phone, then took his glasses and put them on

He took a shower, then dressed up for the day, then he packed his things and headed straight to work, as he walked to his car he checks his phone

'Dec, 5, ####'

'Oh, I completely forgot it was my birthday' he said to himself, then suddenly Koutarou's Number popped up on his screen, he answered the call, he put the call on speaker mode and he got in his car

\-----

'Good morning dear! Happy Birthday!!' Koutarou greeted him, Keiji smiled

"Good Morning darling, thank you," Keiji told Koutarou as he started his car

'Where are you now?' Koutarou asked him

"I'm on my way to work, how about you, Kou?" Keiji said

'OH! I'm at practice right now!!' Koutarou told him

'Keijiiiii, I might not be at your house early, we have to practice for the upcoming game...If I'm late, don't wait up!" Koutarou told him, Keiji frowned

"Oh alright, it's okay Kou," he said

'Well, I gotta go dear! I love you!!' Koutarou said

"Alright, good luck darling, I love you too," Keiji said, then he hung up, Keiji sighed

He parked his car and got out, he locked it and headed over to the small building, he went inside and went to the 2ND floor, he walked over to his desk and placed his bag on his chair

He spotted his boss asleep on his desk, Keiji rolled his eyes and went over to the kitchen, he made coffee from him, and his boss

He placed his mug filled with coffee on his desk, he walked back over to his sleeping boss and place his mug on his desk

"Udai-san, wake up," Keiji said as he shook his boss

Tenma stirred, he sits up and stretched, and took the coffee mug, he drank it and looked over to Keiji

"Thanks, Akaashi," Tenma said,

"Your welcome, let's get back to work," Keiji said

They both ended up working until 6 pm

\-----

"Akaashi, go home early! It's your birthday, get some rest, you don't have to go to work tomorrow too! Spend time with your boyfriend!" Tenma said,

"...I don't have to, it's okay," Keiji said,

"no, go home Akaashi" Tenma insisted, Keiji sighed, he stood up and packed his bag, Tenma smiled

Keiji headed straight to the front door

"I'll be going now, Udai-san," Keiji said as he finished putting on his shoes

"Okay, Keiji! Take care!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tenma said as he waved him goodbye

Keiji waved back as he closed the door, he went to his car and drove back to his apartment

\------

After Keiji got out of his car, he went straight to his apartment building, as he went in the elevator he wondered how he was gonna spend his birthday since everyone was busy...

He went out of the elevator, and walked over to his apartment door, he heard shuffling inside so he was very alert,

'what if it's a burglar???!' he thought to himself, he immediately unlocked his door and went inside, he grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella bin

"AHHHHHHH!" the mysterious guy screamed

'Hah? I recognize that voice' Keiji told himself, he slowly opens his eyes

There in front of him was Koutarou in the middle of his living room, roses all over the room, streamers wrap around the lamps, and a poster that says "HAPPY BRITHDAY KEIJI o ( o v o ) o"

"AHHH NOOOO!!!" Koutarou cried as he tried so hard to block Keiji from seeing everything,

Keiji burst into tears as he laughs, Koutarou immediately embraced him,

"This was supposed to be a surprise!" Koutarou said as he pouted

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise darling" Keiji giggled as he cupped Koutarou's face,

Keiji placed his lips onto Koutarou's,

"But Thank you, I really like your surprise," Keiji told his boyfriend, who was now blushing

"b-but that's not all my surprises!" Koutraou immediately said, Keiji laughed

"Alexa! Please play music!!" Koutarou yelled music started playing

Koutarou led him to the kitchen island, there Keiji saw two bowls of boiled rapeseed plants with karashi mustard dressing

"You..." Keiji said

"MHM!! I made your favorite food!!" Koutarou said proudly, they both sat down on the stools and ate,

after they ate...

"Kou darling, this tastes amazing," Keiji told Koutarou, Koutarou beamed

"REALLY!? I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE IT, KEIJI DEAR!" Koutarou said happily, Keiji smiled at his boyfriend

"well...I have more surprises..." Koutarou said, as he pulled out a smalled velvet box, Keiji's eyes widen

"Akaashi Keiji will you..." Koutarou started as he opened the box, "...move in with me?" he finished

Keiji blushed, then smiled softly

"Of course, I will," Keiji said as he smiled, Koutarou jumped happily, he embraced Keiji and flooded him with kisses, Keiji giggled

"Kou! Stop!! It tickles!!!" Keiji said, Koutarou stopped and pressed their foreheads together

"Happy Birthday, Keiji," Koutarou said, "Thank you darling" Keiji told him

They made their way to the living room, and just in time Alexa plays Snowman by Sia, Koutarou smiles at Keiji, Koutarou hold Keiji's hand and twirls him around

"Dance with me, dear," Koutarou told his boyfriend, Keiji smiles and takes Koutarou's other hand

They started slow dancing to the music, Keiji's head on Koutarou's chest

Don't cry, snowman, not in front of me

Who'll catch your tears if you can't catch me, darling

If you can't catch me, darling

Don't cry, snowman, don't leave me this way

A puddle of water can't hold me close, baby

Can't hold me close, baby

I want you to know that I'm never leaving

'Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing

Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons

So come on, let's go

Let's go below zero and hide from the sun

I love you forever where we'll have some fun

Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily

Please don't cry no tears now, it's Christmas, baby

My snowman and me

My snowman and me

Baby

Don't cry, snowman, don't you fear the sun

Who'll carry me without legs to run, honey

Without legs to run, honey

Don't cry, snowman, don't you shed a tear

Who'll hear my secrets if you don't have ears, baby

If you don't have ears, baby

I want you to know that I'm never leaving

'Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing

Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons

So come on, let's go

Let's go below zero and hide from the sun

I love you forever where we'll have some fun

Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily

Please don't cry no tears now, it's Christmas, baby

My snowman and me

My snowman and me

Baby

\----  
After they slow danced in the living room, they went to take a shower, laid in bed, and binged watched Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crimes & Supernatural, since it was Keiji's favorite youtube show, Keiji was having a lot of fun, meanwhile, Koutarou was both fascinated and terrified, he clung to Keiji the whole night

\----  
in the morning they cooked pancakes together, then after they ate, Keiji opened the presents from his friends and family

First, he opens his mother's present, after he opened it, tears fall down his cheeks

"It's mama's special scarf...mom finished it," Keiji said as he cried happy tears, Koutarou embraced him,

"She would be really proud of you dear," Koutarou told him, Keiji at him

After a few minutes of cuddling, they opened the rest of the presents

From Koutarou's parents, Keiji got a new coat

From Kichi-oneesan, he got a planner

From Kiyu-oneesan, he got an indestructible notebook

From Tooru, he got an envelope full of their childhood photos

From Hajime, he got a shirt that says 'we look alike' with Hajime's picture on the bottom of the text

From Koshi, he got a giant bottle of wine with a note that says 'enjoy' with a smirking face beside it

From Chikara, he got a tea set

From Osamu, he got the recipe for his onigiri

From Atsumu & Sakusa, he got a bottle of Sake

From Kenma, he got three expensive gift cards

From Tetsuro, he got a snack box

And From Tenma, he got a gift card

Keiji spent the whole day watching Big Bang Theory with Koutarou while writing thank you letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! I was inspired to make this by the fanart by @HollyMcGillis from Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this!! I hope you liked it!!
> 
> >Tsuki.Yama


End file.
